What Does Love Fix?
by Bronzeshipping
Summary: Marik Ishtar and his mom have never witnessed any love after the death of Mr. Ishtar. Constant abuse has caused Marik to be wary of every guy his mom dates. But when his mom starts dating a new guy who goes by the name Daiki,Marik has no choice but to agree to give him a chance. But when Daiki introduces his son, Marik is starting to have second thoughts about the meaning of love


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and even though every cell in my body wishes I did, I sadly do not.

I have decided to return after three years! This is my second attempt at writing my old story Love Doesn't Fix Everything, Does It? I realized that it seemed to be moving too fast and not making too much sense; at least to me. And I just wasn't pleased with it, so second try at it!

 _~Prologue~_

 _Oh the Gods hate me, I don't know what we've done to deserve this kind of_ _punishment_. Introductions aren't really my thing but here goes nothing. Name is Marik Ishtar and I don't want to say my life is shit but I've had so many stepdads I've stopped counting.

I never really knew my father, he died when I was only two years old. What I do know is that it caused a huge impact on my mother. She still treated me the way any mother would treat their kid; full of love and compassion, but also bringing down the hammer when needed. But what she didn't do was treat herself the way I thought she deserved.

My mother, Kemat Ishtar, has the kindest heart and most gentle soul that I still have a hard time understanding why everyone wants to harm her. Her love is richer and more plentiful than what goddess Hathor has to offer. Though that never seems to be enough for all the men she has let into her life. Every guy she dates turns out to be abusive drunks. Using her body for their own pleasure made me sick to my stomach.

I could always hear her at night, crying herself to sleep wondering where she went wrong. And I myself would be awake, never being able to erase the sounds of her cries that filled the night air. I would hope and pray to all the Gods that would listen. I asked them to help my mom find someone special; someone who won't use and abuse her, but will love her unconditionally.

I suppose my prayers were answered because my mom has recently found a new guy. His name is Daiki, and while she doesn't know much about him she insists he is different. Too bad that's what she says about every guy she talks to. They're always sickeningly nice, but when she gets married to them they turn into this fire breathing demon.

My mother has begged me to give this guy a try. I am very hesitant about it. The last few times I've given her boyfriends a try, they turn out to be the person I always knew they were deep down. I just don't know how much more abuse my mom and I can handle anymore.

I will admit with distaste that she knows how to mask her emotions like non other. She will be stubborn and act like all is well but on the inside she knows that she can't keep going on like this. That is why I have agreed to meet her current boyfriend, as much as it pained me to do so.

I just hope that I can trust my mom's word when she says that Daiki is nice and has no malicious intentions towards us. She tried to make things better, by mentioning him having a son. And the strangest thing was his name. It was almost identical to mine but instead of being spelled M-a-r-i-k, his is spelled M-a-l-i-k. She insists on me to talk to Malik and see if anything clicks between us. I gave her my word and told her I would give it a try.

While Malik and I "bond", my mother and Daiki will be having coffee in his kitchen getting to know more than each other's name. I told her that the minute that something smells fishy with this guy we are leaving and not giving any more second chances. She agrees and says that it is only fair.

So here I lay in my bed, dreading everything tomorrow has to offer. Which I don't believe will be anything positive. The only thing I can do is hope my gut feeling is wrong.

Annnnnd that is the end of the first chapter! I feel like this sounds a lot better than my old prologue. I didn't change too much but I have added much more detail in it and I have to say it sounds more well thought out than it did before.


End file.
